<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hug Me by kimin_tsukiyotake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686144">Hug Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake'>kimin_tsukiyotake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, dorothy crying so be warned, its cold, somebody pls hug me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>Idk what's up with me and these quick fics...</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Nylund &amp; Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hug Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose laid awake in her bed as another argument between her and Dorothy replayed in her head, her chest felt as if there were tons of elephants on top of it. The aching feeling lingers as the cool breeze of the night made its way into her dim room. Streaks of moonlight shining through her drapes, her head snapping towards the door as it slowly creaked ajar.</p><p> </p><p>"Rosie? Are you still awake?" Dorothy's voice was soft yet raspy at the same time, even raspier than it usually is. Despite their quarrel earlier, Rose switched on the warm light beside her. The gray-haired woman let out a sigh of relief as she saw her beguiling lover, wide awake in her innocent yet suggestive nightie. Dorothy lunged towards the blonde and into her arms where her tears began to spill from her brown eyes once more</p><p> </p><p>"What's the matter, sweetheart?" Rose frowned as her hand switches from her hair to her back from time to time</p><p> </p><p>"I feel so bad for letting my emotions get the best of me and for yelling at you. The sight of your fear-filled eyes keeps flooding my mind and it's killing me! I'm afraid that I made you think that I love you any less" Dorothy bawled on the woman's chest "I'm really sorry, Rosie. Please forgive me" She begged, aguish dripping within her words, hiccups, and sobs.</p><p> </p><p>Rose felt herself smiling and wanting to frown at the same time, she was glad that Dorothy didn't mean to put her down like that but she hated when the woman would cry. Dorothy rarely does but when she did, it's like the sun shines dimmer little by little. Swaying the sobbing woman gently, her arm reached over and flipped the switch off once again and started humming</p><p> </p><p>"Dorothy…"</p><p> </p><p>"Just hug me, everything will be alright"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idk what's up with me and these quick fics...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>